The Drive Over
by carby04
Summary: New chapter. Carter and Abby argue. Dont wanna give any more away so just read. And please review! :)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic. I don't know if its any good so, Please review!!!! But pleeaasseeeeeee no flaming! I am a sensitive one! :D

Oh yeah and I don't own any of the characters. But my dream is to own Carter. I still need to save up enough money for that! Hope you all enjoy my fic!!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Carter walked over to the admit desk where Abby sat looking at a chart.

"Hey you almost done?"

"yeah just need to get Susan to sign off on the chart"

"ok , you want me to get your things out of the lounge?"

"would you?"

" yeah sure anything for you"

Carter walked into the lounge. He was a little nervous about tonight. He had agreed to go to one of his Fathers business party . He didn't want to go but it had been a while since he'd seen his dad so he reluctantly agreed to attended. Abby was going with him and it was going to be the first time he presented Abby , his girlfriend, to his father. Carter got his things and Abby's and walked out of the lounge to the admit desk where Abby was waiting . He kissed her and helped her put her coat on. "we better be on our way" Carter said. "Yeah we better get going don't want to be late" Abby said with a smile. They both walked out the ER hand in hand.

Minutes later they were both in Carter's car. He turned on the car and began to drive.

"Ready for a night of torture?" Carter asked. 

"Come on John, it wont be that bad . I'm sure your father will love me. Everyone does!" Abby said with a smile

"yeah I know . Its just my dad doesn't know about us and I don't think he'll appreciate being kept in the dark about our relationship he's practically the last one to know."

"Well John it's not your fault, your dad was out of the country for 8 months. It wasn't easy to get a hold of him, and even when you did you only talked to him for a few minutes."

Carter nodded. 

Abby looked at him and spoke softly.

" well maybe he wont care that you didn't tell him as long as he sees your happy"

"Yeah your probably right"

Abby giggled "I'm always right John" 

"I'm going to warn you though, be ready for an interrogation from him, he's going to want to know everything about you" 

Abby smiled at him and squeezed his had.

"Everything is going to go fine. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm more nervous about what you'll think of him not what he thinks of you. I don't want him to offend you. My dad is outspoken. He has his own idea of how I should live my life and who I should be with. He says things with out thinking. I don't want him to say anything rude to you"

"I'm sure he's a wonderful man. After all he is your father. If he wasn't a good man he wouldn't have raised such a good person, John . He helped you become who you are. He must be as good as a person as you."

Carter couldn't help but smile at what Abby said.

"Well you know my dad cant take all the credit. Gramps helped raise me too you know"

"I know honey, I know"

~*~*20 minutes later they had arrived. *~*~

Carter and Abby entered the mansion. The house looked beautiful. They had done a great job decorating.

Abby looked over at Carter and smiled. She knew that tonight was going to be an unforgettable night.


	2. confrontation

Again I don't own any of the ER characters and I probably never will. : (

Well to everyone who's reading this please review!!!!!!!!!! I would like to know what you guys think of my fic so far. Thanx!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not much after arriving Carter's father had spotted them. He walked over to greet them.

"hello son!" Mr. Carter said happily 

"hey dad, it's goon to see you"

"Same here" his father said.

"and who is this lovely lady?" asked Mr. Carter

"Dad I'd like you to meet Abby Lockhart, my girlfriend"

Mr. Carter's face became more serious. Abby didn't know what to do so she just smiled. She then saw Mr. Carter extend his had. Abby reached over to greet him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lockhart" 

"Nice to meet you too, Sir. John has told me a lot about you"

"That's funny he never mentioned you , John's grandmother didn't inform me either"

Abby didn't expect him to say that. She finally realized what Carter was so worried about. 

"Dad don't start" Carter said angrily

"What I'm just stating the obvious" 

Carter pulled Abby to the side.

" Abby why don't you see if you can find Gamma. I'm going to go have a talk with my dad in the kitchen." 

"Umm, sure"

"I'll be back in a minute, ok honey"

"Yeah, ok"

She watched as John walked away with his father. She only hoped that her presence wouldn't cause much trouble.

Abby made her way through the crowed . She finally was able to find Gamma. She was talking to some business men that resembled Carter quite a bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carter and his dad entered the kitchen.

"what was that?" Carter said angrily 

"What cant I say what's on my mind"

"Not when your going to be rude to my girlfriend"

"Well maybe if you had told me about her I wouldn't be so angry"

"Oh come on dad you're acting like I got married or something" his voice now getting louder.

"If you do I hope you at least tell me"

" This is ridiculous!! I am not having this conversation with you!"

"What conversation?" His dad said bitterly

"the one where you act like you're the victim! Like I owe you an explanation for everything I do in my life." he was now screaming. 

Carter looked at his father and he softly said "I came to see you today not to argue ok" He saw his fathers expression and continued talking. "Look Abby is my girlfriend so just except it" 

"ok. Fine at least tell me a little about her."

Carter looked at him. Puzzled at first that his father had calmed down and now wanted to know about Abby

"Well she's a nurse, she's very nice, she's the most incredible thing that has happened to me. She makes me whole" Carter couldn't help but smile.

"She's a nurse" His dad said bitterly. 

"Yes she's a nurse!"

"you couldn't have at least gone out with a doctor?" 

Carter became angry at his dads comments

"You know what I don't need your approval to date her! I love her and you want to know something I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight!"

Mr. Carter was shocked 

"Are you really thinking of marrying her?"

"Yes dad I am! You want proof. Look I already bought the ring!"

Carter pulled out a small black box and opened it. Their inside was a beautiful 14k white gold ring with a light purple diamond in the middle. The design was beautiful. Inside the ring was an engraving, it read : Were going to be ok because I love you.

Mr. Carter couldn't believe what his son was saying. How could his son wan to marry a nurse. He could do so much better.

"John you could do so much better!" his dad insisted.

Carter shot his dad a look 

"what do you mean better! Abby is the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life! But I guess you wouldn't now that would you!"

"Yes I know That you think I was never around but we're not talking about that, we're talking about you committing the biggest mistake of your life!" his father screamed.

"I will not let you insult her like that!!"

"I'm not insulting I'm just stating the facts" 

"So what 'facts' are those dad? " Carter asked in a bitter voice.

"Are they really facts or just what you want to believe?" 

"John , Just tell me the truth. I know you don't love her, she's just a way to pass time. You can tell me"

John looked at his father. He wondered how he could have ended up with such a terrible father

"yeah huh dad right" he said in a almost laughing tone.

paused for a moment then gave his dad a sarcastic look. In a soft voice he said " Ok here's the "truth" about Abby dad , the truth that you want to hear "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby was beginning to wonder why Carter was taking so long. She felt so lost. She didn't know any of these people. Gamma has left her standing there alone after spotting some 'old friend'. She looked over at the kitchen doors. Should she go check on them. Why not it couldn't hurt she thought to herself. They were probably talking about sports or something. Hopefully they were. Abby began to walk to wards the kitchen.


	3. The truth comes out

Thanx to all who have reviewed my fic. I appreciate it. And please keep the reviews coming so I know what you all think of it. : ) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby made her way through the crowed. As Abby got closer to the kitchen she could hear some arguing. She was able to recognize Carters voice, but she still couldn't understand what he was saying. She then heard silence but only for a few seconds. Then she hear Carter begin to talk in a calm voice. She couldn't quite make out the first couple of seconds of the conversation but as she reached the kitchen door she hear him. His every word.

"Ok dad the truth is…… you're right I don't love Abby"

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

Carter continues talking

"in fact I'm breaking up with her tonight. She's not the person I would like to end up with. Like you said she's just a way to pass time and anyways she's only a nurse."

The moment Abby heard those words her world closed in on her. She slowly stepped back and began to walk towards the front door not wanting to hear any more. She was now fighting back tears. 

Gamma spotted Abby leaving. She could tell something was wrong. She made her way through the crowed but was unable to reach Abby . She watched as she walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Their satisfied?" Carter said bitterly

"John .."

Carter cut him off before he could finish .

"you know what dad save it! I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth! I'm so tired of hearing your nagging! You don't have the right to control my life. I'm going to marry Abby and nobody especially you are going stop me! I don't care, disown me if you'd like I don't need your money! I'm going to live my life the way I want to! I knew it would be a mistake to come here tonight! The only reason I came was to see you but the way you're acting I don't think I want to see you again!

Carter turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his father standing in shock at what he had told him.

Carter stood still for a moment. He suddenly felt light headed and a little tired. Carter didn't think much of it. 'Its probably the stress" he told himself. He shacked his head and walked towards the crowed. Carter began to searched the crowed for Abby but was unable find her. Finally he spotted Gamma. He walked through the crowed of people, it was like a maze in their. 

"Gamma where's Abby. It's time for us to leave"

"Well I guess she won you"

"what do you mean" Carter asked puzzled

" She look off, I was going to stop her but I didn't reach her in time. I was only able to see her leave"

"I don't know why she would leave with out me, maybe she wasn't feeling good . But why wouldn't she tell me she was leaving?

"I don't know John"

"Maybe she didn't want to interrupt my conversation with my dad"

"Ohh you spoke to your father?"

Carter scratched his head

"More like argued with him"

"Why what happened?" Gamma asked very worried.

"Gamma he wants to control my life. He says to find someone else, that Abby isn't good enough for me. If he can't except the woman I love then he can't except me for who I am either so I told him that if keeps acting like this it would be best if he didn't see me again"

"John you didn't!" 

"I'm sorry Gamma but I cant have I'm insulting Abby the way he did today. I won't except his lectures on how to live my life. I don't want him controlling me. I don't want him to believe that he still can."

Gamma nodded but still looked troubled by what her grandson had told her.

They were both silent for a few seconds then Carter took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Gamma I told him"

She looked at him.

"told him what?' she asked

"I told him that I was asking Abby to marry me tonight"

"Is that why you two stated to argue"

"Actually we started arguing after he found out Abby was my girlfriend"

"Ohh I see, well John I'm going to have a chat with your father maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"Ok Gamma, well I'm going to head to Abby's apartment to see if she's alright and to pop the big question" Carter said very happily. 

Gamma smiled "Good luck John. I hope everything goes well."

Carter smiled at her and nodded . 

With that Carter walked towards the front door . He exited the house with a grin on his face, tonight he would ask the love of his live to marry him. He didn't need to wish for her to say yes. He knew she would say yes because he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives in total happiness. Nothing was going to go wrong tonight . Nothing. Or so he thought. 


	4. Collide

****

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of things to do. Mainly homework. I'm trying to get as much 

done as I can. I want to make sure that I will graduate in time next year. I'm still a little behind on credits. I 

hope to get the credits I need so I can graduate as class of 2004 cuz at the moment I'm considered class of 

2005 which really sux! So cross your fingers in hopes that I catch up!!!!! Well read my story and please 

review!!!! I hope everyone likes this chapter! : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Abby opened her apartment door. She made her way to the couch where she sat in silence, in the dark.

'How could he say those things?' she asked herself.

Everything seemed to be going wonderful. He has told her time and time again that he loved her. She had believed 

him. How could she not see his lies? How could she be so stupid ? How could he have treated her the way he did? 

Like an object. Carter knew how much she cared and loved him. How could he be so selfish, so cruel? If he wasn't 

serious about her, why did he make her believe he was? 

Abby couldn't answer any of these questions. She didn't know how to answer them. All she knew was that she hated 

Carter more than she ever thought she could hate anyone. He had not only toyed with her, he had also broken her 

heart. He had made her believe in him, in his love. Love that she now knew never existed. Abby didn't want to have 

anything to do with him. Not now , not ever. 

All Abby wanted was to see him hurt. Hurt just like she was hurting right now. She was going to make him feel at 

least a little of what she felt. Carter had to care for her at some level and she would use that to her advantage. She 

would tell him it was over, tell him she never loved him. Let him know that he could never have her. Ever. And she 

would tell him all this in a calm way so that he would think that she didn't care. Like if she was talking to any 

random person . With no emotion. That would make him feel hurt, maybe not on the same level as herself, but at 

least he would feel some sort of pain at the fact that he lost her. All she had to do know was wait. Wait for him to 

show up. If she could count on one thing it would be that Carter would come looking for her as soon as he realized 

that she had left the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carter drove toward Abby's apartment. He hoped she was feeling okay because if she wasn't he would have to wait 

on asking her to marry him. He really hoped she felt fine. He had everything planned out. He was going to wait till 

she fell asleep. Then he would light candles in the living room and put small vases filled with bouquets of dried

flowers around the room (Of course he had all these things hidden in his car, he didn't want Abby to be suspicious

of him) He would then wake her up and ask her to come into the living room. When she would come into the room

he would be waiting on one knee to ask her to marry him. He played this scene in his head over and over again. He 

wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Moments later Carter reached Abby's apartment building. He made his way inside and up the stairs. He took out his 

key to open the door. But before he could the door opened slightly to reveal Abby. 

"Hey Abby are you feeling ok. You left without saying anything to me or Gamma."

"I'm fine Carter"

'Carter' she had called him 'Carter' something that she hadn't done since they started going out.

"Abby are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine John but we need to talk"

'This doesn't sound good' he told himself

"What's wrong" he asked 

"Carter I don't think we should be together any more" She told him flat out, with no emotion in her voice.

"What, why?" was all Carter could say

"Carter I've been doing a lot of thinking and I finally figured out something"

" what have you figure out that makes you not want to be with me?" Carter asked frightened at the response he might 

receive. 

Abby was silent for a moment. She then looked up straight in his eyes. 

"Carter I don't love you, I never did" 

It tore Carter inside to hear her say those words.

"What do you mean you don't love me?" he asked trying not to raise his voice. " What about everything we've been

through , what about all the times you told me you loved me, what about every time we were together? Are you 

telling me that those moments meant nothing to you? That you didn't feel any love?"

"Carter those times were nice but I felt nothing. I've tried to deny it for too long now. I need to come clean Carter. I

don't love you. I don't think I ever cared for you that much either."

"You never cared! You honestly want me to believe that?!" Carter yelled

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"We've been through so much and been together for a long time now, how can you not care for me?!"

"Carter we've been together for 8 months, I was with Luka for longer than that and I didn't love him either."

"Now your comparing me with Luka!"

"Look Carter I don't want to argue with you ok. So can you just go now?"

Carter looked at her. Her expression said it all. She wanted him to leave. She really didn't love him like he thought 

she did. Carter could feel his heart breaking. He tried to hold the tears back but one escaped him. It slowly rolled

down his cheek. Abby saw this and knew she had hurt him. She had hurt him enough to make him shed a tear. 

Carter looked down and began to talk in a low voice.

"Ok Abby well I guess that's it then. I cant make you love me and I'm not going to try. You have no idea how much 

I'm hurting right now. And I hope you never will"

With that Carter walked away not looking back.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~

Abby watched him walk away. She was trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. It had taken

all her energy to stop them from coming out. 

As soon as he was out of sight she closed her apartment door and walked over to the couch where she sat and cried.

She cried for herself she cried for him. She cried for the pain she felt in her heart. 'I really hurt him' she told herself.

She has accomplished what she wanted but was it really what she wanted? She didn't know the answer to that at the 

moment. She didn't want to think about it. It was to painful. She got up off the couch and made her way to her room.

She laid on her bed and cried till she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~

Carter got into his car still numb after hearing Abby's heartless words. He was unaware of the tears rolling down his 

face. He didn't know what to do or where to go. So he drove. He drove to no particular place. He made his way 

through the lonely streets of Chicago like a lost soul. He stopped at a red light. The streets were practically deserted. 

As the lights turned green he stepped on the gas and turned the wheel to make a left turn. Then out of nowhere a car 

at fast speed slammed into the right side of his car. It sent Carter's car spinning out of control until it collided with a 

parked car The driver of the other car sped off leaving Carter in his car unconscious.


End file.
